Put Together
by FlipWise
Summary: This is a story of all the S.E. Hinton charecters from her young adult books put into one storyexcluding one event in Tex. Mark gets out of jail and is now coming for Bryon! This is my first fic so please reveiw.
1. Ranch Boys

Put Together

Note: I don't own any characters from The Outsiders, Rumble Fish, That Was Then This Now, Taming The Star Runner and Tex.

Chapter 1: Ranch Boys

"C'mon Mason," Tex yelled while outside of the airport. Mace was walking slowly out of the building. At the beginning of the summer, Tex was given a job at a different ranch in Denver.

"I'm going to another ranch, not prison."

Mason looked up.

" I know" he said finally. "But I won't see you for a while. We were having a good summer."

"Hey, I'll be fine," said Tex.

Mason smiled and said "Alright. You be good to these people, okay."

"Okey-Dokey," Tex said brightly.

Tex caught a taxi and told the driver the place, reading them off of a sheet of paper.

He looked out of the window and waved goodbye to Mason and Mace waved back. The taxi then took off.

Tex got to the ranch and got his stuff out of the trunk. A man then greeted him.

"Are you Tex?" he asked and Tex nodded.

"Hi, my name's Ken."

"Hello Ken."

Ken started showing Tex around the ranch. He would get started tomorrow. Before Tex went to his room, Ken asked,

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen," Tex answered.

Ken then smiled and said and

"My nephew lives here also. He's around your age and will be helping with the horses. He's in the barn if you want to meet him."

Tex walked into the barn and saw a boy cleaning up.

"Howdy," greeted Tex.

The boy looked up and said "Are you the new kid?"

"Yeah, the name's Tex," he answered and stuck out his hand.

The boy stuck his hand out and shook Tex's.

" My name's Travis."

The two started up a conversation.

"Ever been to the city?" asked Travis.

"Yeah, I got accused of trying to steal something there."

Travis nodded his head.

"I used to live in the city. Before I moved here."

"Why did you move here?" asked Tex.

" I had to get away from my step-dad."

Right then, Ken stepped into the barn.

"Well I see you two have became friends. Dinner's ready."

While at dinner, Ken made an announcement.

"I just got a phone call. It seems I'm gonna have to leave town."

"Again?" said Travis with no surprise in his voice.

"Yes, it seems I have more divorce stuff to go through. I'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon. Travis you know the drill."

"Yeah, yeah" said Travis. "I'll tell Tex everything."

"Okay," said Ken getting up.

After dinner, Tex and Travis talked even more.

They soon went to bed. Tex had Christopher's old room. As Travis got into his room he thought

'This kid won't be so bad'.


	2. Ride Out

Chapter 2:Ride Out

There are many men here fighting, working out, walking outside of the fences, free. This is jail. We enter one cell with a tough, hard looking character. He was facing the wall, with one fist balled up on the wall, with his face looking downward. The shadows hide his face.

He was thinking of what to do when he finally gets out, which is years from now. But there is one thing that has been on his mind ever since he was locked up. A snitch. He sat down on the bed thinking even more when a guard approached his cell.

"Jennings."

The guy looks up.

"Come with me."

"Yes ma'am" he says very cocky.

The guard doesn't seem amused as the prisoner walks with him.

They go to an office to meet the warden.

They sit down in front of the warden.

But there's also another person in the room also.

He's a dark middle aged man. The type you wouldn't want to meet in an alley.

The warden starts off by saying:

"Jennings, you know why you're in here."

Jennings nods while tilting his seat back. The warden continues:

"Well, it seems that this man here has found a way to get you out of here."

While the warden continues the prisoner's facial expressions doesn't change. But in his mind he is very surprised. Maybe now he can carry out his plan. The warden breaks into his thoughts.

"You may leave with Mr. Johnson now."

Mr. Johnson speaks up.

"Come along , Mark."

The two walk out of the jail and Mark finally let's out his question.

"Why did you get me out of jail?"

"To do a job." Mr. Johnson says quietly.

Mark is a little confused.

"What job is that," he asks cocking an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you later, get in the car."

Mr. Johnson drives to a trailer just outside of Tulsa.

The two walk inside and sit down at a table.

"There is someone both you and I have a little history with."

"Who?" asks Mark.

Mr. Johnson leans up in his chair.

" A kid named Bryon Douglas."

Mark is shocked.

"Repeat that," he says calmly.

"BRYON Douglas," says Mr. Johnson loudly, getting frustrated.

Perhaps it was too loud. A fifteen year old boy was walking back to his bike when he heard a familiar name. Ponyboy walked to the trailer and climbed quietly onto some objects to look through the window.

"Bryon!" he said surprised.

He slipped and fell off of the objects and made some noise.

Both Mark and Mr. Douglas turned towards the window. Quickly, Ponyboy grabbed a nearby four legged animal and sat it near him, he then ran around the corner. Mark looked out of the window and turned back around.

"It was just a cat."

They continued talking and Pony listened.

"I need you to find and kill him. Understand?"

"It'll be no problem," Mark said with a smile.

At that point Ponyboy took off running for his bike. He had to go and warn Bryon. He also had a plan for escape.

"Bye Mom"

"Okay Bryon, I'll see you when I get back from my trip. Oh and don't blame yourself."

Mrs. Douglas car started off and she drove off for her relaxing vacation. Over time they had gotten a second car. Bryon still had Charlie's car. Before Bryon could walk into his house, Ponyboy rode up on his bike, panting. Bryon greeted him with no emotion in his voice.

"Hey, Pon,"

"No-time to-talk," panted Ponyboy with a worried face.

"What's wrong?" asked Bryon. He had a small bit of concern in his voice.

" Mark's got out of jail, and he's coming to kill you!"

"WHAT" yelled Bryon. He had gotten all of his emotions back. And all it took was Mark.

Pony explained to him what he heard and saw.

Bryon began pacing back and forth.

"Oh, crap. What should I do?" said Bryon.

" Don't worry. I've got a plan." Pony answered.

"I'm listenin'." Bryon said looking at Ponyboy.

"Alright. Cathy, her brother MM, and I were supposed to go to California for some college stuff. Only problem is that we don't have any way of getting there. Both my brothers have to work , her parents can't bring all of her siblings, and I wouldn't dare trust Two-Bit on the road. But you have a car, we could kill two birds with one stone. Cathy has the money for motels and stuff. We just need to get to California and you need to get outta here."

Bryon thought for a moment, but it wasn't long.

"Alright. I'll drive you guys. Get your stuff and meet me at Cathy's house. I'll be there soon."

"Gotcha."

Ponyboy then took off on his bike toward his neighborhood. Darry and Soda knew he was leaving. So he didn't want to give them too much detail and make them worry.

Bryon drove up to Cathy's house. He hadn't been there in a long time. The last time he was there, he was dropping off Cathy and her dad to tell Mrs. Carlson about MM's bad trip. It was weird. Cathy, Ponyboy and MM rushed out of the house when Bryon drove up.

They put their stuff in the trunk. Pony and MM got into the back seats while Cathy got into the passenger seat. 'That's ironic' thought Bryon. "Hey MM,…. Cathy". MM nodded while Cathy said "Hi" quietly. Bryon would have said more, but he knew he had to get out of Tulsa as soon as possible.

They drove off on their little escape plan. Later on, Mark arrived at the Douglas house. He jimmied the lock and went through the house looking for his victim. "Where is he!" yelled Mark aloud. He walked outside into the cool night and wondered where Bryon could be. He soon saw someone he recognized.

Terry Jones. Mark ran to him and tackled him to the ground. He then pulled him behind the house. Terry never knew what hit him until the shady character was over him holding a pistol.

"Mark!" he nearly screamed.

"That's right," said Mark in quiet, calm voice. "I need some information about Bryon. You remember him don't you."

Terry hesitated.

"I-I".

"Anymore 'I's' and I'll hit the one in your socket with a bullet."

"Okay. I talked to Ponyboy. He's headed for California" said Terry quickly.

"Thanks" said Mark with a smile. And with that, he hit Terry with the back of the gun knocking him unconscious.

"Did you get him?" Johnson asked when Mark walked back out.

"No, he's heading for California. And I'm going after him."

"Good. I can get you ready."

Johnson pulled out his keys and a wad of money and gave them to Mark.

"Use my other car other there and get the job done."

As Mr. Johnson left. Mark smiled and said:

" This is better than my plan."


	3. Close Call

Chapter 3: Close Call

While driving, Ponyboy and MM fell asleep in the car. Bryon and Cathy were both silent the whole way. Finally, Cathy spoke up.

"Bryon, are you okay?"

Bryon wasn't sure what to say. He hadn't talked to Cathy in a very on long time.

"Just nervous."

"Oh. Just wondering."

'Oh that was a short time' thought Bryon, but Cathy was thinking ' Why couldn't I talk more. I must sound like I don't care a thing about him'.

They drove up to a motel. Bryon went to check in while Cathy woke Ponyboy and MM.

That night when they had all gone to sleep. They had put two separate sheets and blankets on the floor. One for Bryon, the other for Ponyboy. While Ponyboy was asleep, a white light entered the window. Ponyboy looked up and saw a black haired boy walking towards him.

He was wearing a jean jacket, blue jeans, and dirty worn shoes.

"Johnny!" said Ponyboy surprised.

"Hey, Ponyboy," Johnny said quietly.

"I must be dreamin',"

"Probably" replied Johnny shrugging. "How have you been doin'?"

" Okay, I guess. Everyone's been missing you. Dally-"

"Got shot by the fuzz. I know, he's here. DAL'"

"What you want."

A hard tough looking character came up.

"How you been Pony" he said.

"Fine, Dal'" answered Ponyboy.

"That's good. Johnny, our time is up."

"Alright, stay gold Ponyboy," said Johnny turning around.

"Wait!" said Ponyboy, but it was too late. They disappeared. But the white light was still there. The white light turned down. It was only a car. But then a familiar character got out of the car. It was Mark.

" Dangit"

Ponyboy woke everyone up.

"Mark's here!"

"What," said MM sitting up. At least he remembered who Mark was.

"Okay," spoke out Bryon. "I parked the car out back. You can reach it from the window. Just pack what you can and throw it out back. Ponyboy, here are the keys go and start the car. Where is Mark now?" he was surprisingly calm.

Pony looked out the window.

" He just turned a corner. I think he's checking windows."

Bryon thought for a quick second.

"Okay. Cathy, MM, go and put the stuff in the car."

"What are you gonna do?" asked Cathy with a worried face.

Bryon sighed, "I'm going to try to check us out."

Before anyone could protest, Bryon shot out the door. He still had those good intentions in him. Bryon ran to the office as quickly and told the guy he wanted to check out. He stayed out of visible range while the guy was checking him out. He kept glancing at the parking lot to see if Mark would come. If he did he would take off running.

The guy finally finished and Bryon took off. He went through the back way to avoid being seen. While he was walking to the back of his room, someone stepped out. The light above him cut on and Bryon saw Mark with an evil smile. Mark was happy to finally find him.

He was going for his gun, but was interrupted by the sound of a car. Mark turned around and saw two lights coming up at him. Mark dived to the side dropping his gun. The car stopped in front of Bryon and he jumped right in. Ponyboy then peeled off and got back onto the road. Mark got up and brushed his pants.

He was real angry. He was so close, but deep down inside, he hoped that Bryon would get away. He convinced himself that he only wanted that to make it more of a challenge. He walked off to his car. After a while of driving, Ponyboy pulled onto the side and Bryon and Ponyboy quickly changed seats.

"Are you okay?" asked MM

"Yeah, I'm fine," answered Bryon while keeping his eyes on the road.

Ponyboy didn't say anything about his dream before Mark showed up. He had actually gotten over most of that tragedy, but that dream did nothing but bring back bad memories. At that point, he wished Soda was there to comfort him, but they weren't in Tulsa anymore. They weren't even in Oklahoma. He wasn't sure what state he was in.

Bryon was getting tired. He was the only one with his license too. He was searching for somewhere to stop at to rest. He was desperate. He was at least looking for a house to find directions to another hotel.


	4. Meeting Up

Chapter 4:Meeting Up 

Bryon kept driving. He was nearly asleep, but before he fell asleep a deer jumped out in the middle of the road. He swerved out of the way and luckily didn't hit a tree. He went down another road and hit the brakes enough to stop the automobile safely. It was loud when he stopped the car and everyone woke up.

"What happened?" asked Ponyboy sleepily.

Bryon wiped his eyes and told them about the deer. Cathy then spoke up.

"Bryon," she said softly. "You're too tired to drive. You didn't get much sleep at the motel."

Just then three teenagers ran down a path with flashlights.

The three looked at the car that had woken them up.

"I'll go," said one of them.

He walked up to the door and tapped on the window. Bryon rolled it down.

"Can I help you?" asked Bryon.

"You having car trouble?" he responded back.

By that time the other two teenagers ran up, but the boy was finishing his conversation.

"My house is a couple of seconds up that path. You can rest there if you if you want."

"Alright," said Bryon. They then began to introduce themselves.

"Bryon."

"Cathy."

"Ponyboy."

"MM."

"I'm Travis," said the boy. "And these two are Tex and Casey."

The two go to the house and walk inside. Tex let Bryon have his bed since he needed the most rest and he hit the couch. Cathy and MM had Ken's room; while Ponyboy had Travis' bed while and Casey slept in the barn like they had been before Bryon Company showed up. They were keeping an eye on the horses. It was just an excuse to get by themselves.

They didn't get to see each other as much as they could ever since Travis went to a different school. Don't worry, they didn't try anything. Travis knew Casey would slap him hard he even mentioned it to her. The next morning everyone woke up. But one person was missing. Ponyboy.

"Has anyone seen Ponyboy?" asked Cathy. Bryon really didn't like that she asked that question.

"I think that's him out there by the tree. He looks depressed," said Casey. "What's wrong with him," she asked.

MM and Cathy didn't know but Bryon answered.

" Well…. Last time he was in the country, some bad stuff happened."

"I'll go talk to him," said Travis putting on his shoes and walking out the door.

Ponyboy was sitting by the tree thinking. When Travis walked up, he snapped back to reality.

" You alright?" asked Travis.

Ponyboy nodded but Travis didn't give up that easily.

"Nah, I don't think so," Travis protested. "You're friend over there already told me something happened last time you were in the country."

Ponyboy looked at him. He was pretty comfortable talking to this guy. He didn't know why. That dream had kinda brought back bad memories. But Darry always told him he could get over it by just talking about it. Ponyboy decided to try his brother's advice.

Ponyboy told Travis the story of Johnny, Dally and Bob's death, the soc thing and his gang. He skimmed a couple of things to keep it short; unlike his theme. Travis just looked for a second then commented:

"Dang, man. You had some stuff in your life. But, don't think we're too different. Two of my friends died also."

Ponyboy looked at him. Is this why he's comfortable around him.

" I also wrote my own book."

Travis told him the name of his book.

Ponyboy was surprised.

"You wrote that! I loved that story."

Ponyboy and Travis began to talk even more until Ponyboy felt better.

"C'mon," said Travis. "I think Casey's making breakfast."

Then both of them walked into the house to eat.


	5. New People on Board

Chapter 5: New People on Board

" So where are y'all headed?" asked Casey at the table.

Bryon answered, "California."

"All the way over there," said Travis, raising his eyebrows.

"Well…….," said Bryon pausing. "Should I tell 'em?"

Cathy, MM, and Ponyboy nodded their head.

"Alright," said Bryon putting down his fork.

Travis heard his second story that day.

Bryon pretty much said how he and Mark were best friends and how he told the cops how he was selling drugs, then how he was coming after him.

"He nearly caught us at a motel back there," added MM.

"Is that why you were so tired?" asked Tex.

" 'Ey, Casey, Tex let me talk to y'all for a second," said Travis.

The three walked into a separate room while the Tulsa kids exchanged looks.

While in the other room, Travis said why he called everyone in.

" Let's go with them," he said.

Casey looked at him like he was crazy, but Tex seemed interested.

'I can't," started Casey. " My mom is too up on her drugs for me to leave her."

"Well you can take care of the ranch. You coming Tex?" asked Travis.

Travis thought for minute.

What happened the last time he saw a drug dealer?

Aw, what the heck.

"Okay, but if anyone pulls a gun on me, I'll leave."

Travis smiled and they walked back into the kitchen.

"Let me and Tex come with you guys."

Bryon just looked up at him. He just met the guy and now he wants to ride with him.

He looked at everyone with a face that meant 'What do you guys think'.

They all nodded and Bryon said:

"Alright. Don't try anything.

That afternoon they drove off. Bryon was driving, Ponyboy beside him, and Travis.

In the back was Cathy in between Tex and MM.

It was sundown and a car pulls up to a gas station. Mark gets out of the car. He goes inside to buy a soda. He didn't buy candy because he can't stand sweet stuff. Inside, one guy is arguing with the guy at the cash register. He's saying he didn't buy that much gas. Mark can't help but smile.

'What an idiot' he thought. He didn't know the guy glanced at him while he was getting a Pepsi. When he got outside the guy confronted him.

"Get back here!" he said from the back of the station. Mark walked back there showing no fear.

"Did you call me an idiot?" he said angrily.

Mark then realized he said he thought aloud, but still showed no fear.

" What if I did?" he said with attitude and cocking his eyebrow.

" Then I'll skin you!"

The guy pulled back for a punch, but Mark ducked from it.

He gave the guy an uppercut and let out with a string of punches. Mark then grabbed the side of his head and smashed it into the wall, knocking the guy unconscious. Mark took his money and walked up front like nothing happened. A pay phone that was right beside him rang and he answered it.

"What?"

"Is that they way you answer the man who got you out?" said a familiar voice.

"What do you want Johnson?" said Mark leaning against the wall.

" I just saw the way you took out that guy. Nice job. Look on top of the dumpster."

The dial tone arrived right after that.

Mark looked on top of the dumpster and found more money and a bag full of bullets.

Mark couldn't help but smile again.

" Ooh, Bryon. You may not enjoy this. But I will!"


	6. Extra Plan

I want to say thanks for my reviews. And thanks for putting me on the Favorite Authors list. I will continue to update. Hope you continue to enjoy.

Chapter 6: Extra Plan

Charlie's car pulled up to a Dairy Queen.

They sat in the parking lot eating their food and Ponyboy asked:

" What state are we in?"

"Kansas," answered Cathy.

Ponyboy was surprised. He thought that they would be farther than that. He guessed they were still in Oklahoma, back at the hotel. Ever since the events with Johnny and Dally, he's been slipping in his geography.

"That means, we have a long time to go," said Tex.

'Duh' thought Travis.

Cathy then got an idea.

"Travis, you wrote a book right?" she asked.

Travis looked up and answered "Yeah, it was a bestseller."

"How much of the money did you spend?"

Travis thought for a moment.

"Not much. I only spent the money if I seriously needed it. I have stacks of it left."

Cathy smiled. Bryon then thought of something crazy.

' Oh, great. I hope she's not trying to get with him because he has money.'

"Listen, we could catch a plane over to California. It'll save time, plus Mark won't really have a chance to find us. He knows what the car looks like. Travis, you have enough money for all of us and to get the car to California, right?"

She said it all with excitement.

Travis smiled.

"We can do that. I just need to run to the bank real quick."

Bryon was relieved. Part that he was getting to California quicker and part that Cathy didn't want Travis.

They all went to the bank, moving place and then caught the nearest flight to California. Charlie's car would be there in a few days. They had a place to stay because Cathy's parents had called a hotel before they left Tulsa, to reserve a hotel room.

They were all sitting in the seats at the gate.

"Cathy, I'm going to the bathroom," said MM. It was more of a question than a demanding statement.

"Okay. Don't take too long. The plane might get ready."

MM nodded and walked to the restroom.

MM finished his 'business' and was washing his hands. No one else was in there, then someone walked in. He heard the door lock. Something nasty thought flashed through his mind.

'Oh, man I hope that doesn't happen,' A mysterious voice broke into his thoughts.

"Are you guys flying to California?"

MM turned around.

The guy was scary looking.

"Answer me, or you'll never make it out of here!" the guy said with his voice rising.

Cathy had always told him to never talk to strangers, but MM wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Y-yes," MM stuttered.

The guy nodded and said "Don't tell anyone about this. Get outta here."

He didn't have to tell MM twice and he darted out of there.

If he hadn't of taken that 'bad trip' he probably would have told Cathy right away. But like the doctor said, "MM would never be completely the same."

They all boarded the plane. Once again though, Travis was nervous. He probably wouldn't have taken the flight if his life hadn't been on the line. They had asked Travis and Tex why they joined them and they both answered "We needed some action."

Ponyboy wondered what the gang would be doing. Soda and Darry would be thinking of him, Two-Bit would probably be too drunk to remember who he was, and Steve probably wouldn't even care.

The plane took off. Bryon was thinking, he wasn't really worried anymore, but he only had one thing on his mind. Would mark ever get his life together?


	7. Cali Boys

Chapter 7: Cali boys 

A car was driving in the middle of no where. There were no cops in sight. Soon a car speeds past it and stops in front of it. The car behind it is forced to stop. A man with shades gets out of the car. He walks up to the car. The window is down. He looks in and is surprised to see a middle aged man driving the car, he's in the car by himself.

"What do you want?" the middle aged man says grumpily.

"Sorry old man, thought you were someone else."

The man drives around the car in front of him while mumbling.

"Geez, again!" says Mark while a car pulls beside him.

"Him and his little friends took a plane to California."

Mark turns around to see Mr. Johnson.

"I forced it out of one of them," Johnson continued.

He then threw an envelope out of the car and drove off.

"Another present," said Mark picking up the envelope.

He opened it and saw a plane ticket to California. He got back into the car and went to the airport.

When everyone got off of the plane they took two different taxi's to the hotel. Travis got another hotel room when they got there. Cathy was in a room with MM, while Bryon, Ponyboy, Travis and Tex shared one room.

" Who gets the beds?" asked Tex.

"What's something we're all good at?" asked Bryon. "Can anyone here play cards good."

Everyone nodded, so they decided that way. That night while they were sleeping something loud woke everyone up.

"Did anyone hear a scream," asked Bryon.

Everyone nodded.

Tex checked outside and saw nothing.

"Could've been from another floor."

Ponyboy jumped in.

"The bell hop told me that someone who stays here screams in their sleep a lot. It's nothing."

Everyone shrugged and went back to sleep. But one thing that Ponyboy knew that the others didn't that the person who stays there that screams at night, was himself.

When Charlie's car finally arrived the group decided that they would visit the beach. They stayed there until sundown. At that moment, Bryon asked Cathy if he could talk to her and she said yes.

They walked along the beach.

"So, what have you been up to?" he asked.

"Well, just getting more adjusted to a new school," she answered. "How have you're grades been?"

"A's," Bryon answered simply.

They continued talking. What they didn't know is that their love for each other was growing back.

MM and Ponyboy were walking up to the car when five sixteen to nineteen year olds confronted them.

"'Ey midgets. Give us your money."

Before Pony and MM could say anything Tex and Travis came from the beach to see what was going on. They could see Cathy and Bryon running up the beach towards them too.

"Is there a problem?" asked Travis bringing back his street ways.

"What do you plan to do to fix it?" asked one of the guys.

Travis, Tex, Bryon, and Ponyboy were about to step forward when someone yelled out:

"Hey, back off."

Everyone looked to the side to see two guys running up to them.

"What do you plan to do about it!" yelled a sixteen-year-old. It was obvious that they knew eachother.

"I already know about that job you pulled last week," said one of the guys calmly.

The teenagers grumbled and stalked off without getting paid.

"Thanks," said MM.

"No problem," said one of the guys. He had on a tank top T-shirt and a pair of jeans with sneakers on. "He's known as a punk around here."

"So you must live here," stated Cathy and the two nodded.

"Well, what's the best place to eat?" asked Tex rubbing his stomach.

"C'mon I'll show you, coming Alex?"

"Nah, I've got some stuff to do. See at the apartment."

While at the pool hall. They exchanged names and the other guy said his.

"Rusty-James. Does anyone here know how to play pool?"

Bryan jumped up.

"You break," he said.

They set up the table and Rusty-James said

"Don't hustle me."

"Don't worry. I don't do that anymore," said Bryon remembering what happened last time he hustled someone. That night changed him forever.


	8. Your Rep

Chapter 8: Your Rep 

Ponyboy, Bryon, Rusty-James, Travis and Tex were all in the hotel rooms. Talking about how tough they were their wild adventures and stuff.

"Pony tell 'em about your rep," said Bryon.

"Well….", Ponyboy was thinking. I remember once at a dance, some guy came up to me and tried to talk a bunch of crap. But I handled him."

Ponyboy didn't want to get into too much detail about that night.

"What about you Rusty-James?"

Rusty-James pulled up his shirt and showed his long, white scar.

"Geez," said Tex looking at him.

"That was from some wuss," Rusty-James started. "He made it seem like it was going to be a fist fight, but he pulled a blade on me. Hey Bryon, anything ever happened to you?"

Bryon thought for a moment and said:

"I've been jumped once. I had a black eye, smashed ribs and a busted lip. I hadn't felt that bad since I drank almost a whole case of beer."

"Speaking of drinking beer," Travis started up. "I was once doing110 on the expressway while slugging down beer. I was drag racing. I had everyone in the car nervous as heck. Alright Tex, tell 'em about you little drug accident."

Everyone leaned towards Tex.

"Okay, I was shot by this crazy psycho guy who pulled a .22 pistol on me."

The entire night they kept talking about their crazy lives.

That night everyone went around the town hanging out with Tex and Alex. Well, everyone except Bryon and Cathy. They were at the food bar getting their old relationship back slowly.

"Are you still dating Ponyboy?" asked Bryon.

"No, it didn't really work out. We're still friends as you can see, though."

That made Bryon feel better that day.

"Bryon, I think it's my fault you and Mark aren't friends anymore. If I didn't get into your life so much, we wouldn't even be in mess."

"No Cathy. It's not your fault. Just blame it on the person who gave Mark the drugs. He just wanted to repay my mom and me for letting him stay with us. I don't know what was wrong with me that night. I felt so bad for what I did. After I went to see Mark at the reformatory, I always thought 'what if'. He wanted to kill me when I went to see him."

Cathy just looked at him for a second and said:

"Well, for you that was then, this is now. You can't blame yourself for what people do or how they feel. Ponyboy is always feeling like an outsider. I remember Travis told Tex about the horse that was at his ranch. I don't think even Tex would try taming the star runner. Travis compared that horse to himself, just like Rusty-James compares himself to rumbles fish."

Bryon looked at Cathy.

"What's a rumble fish?" he asked. Cathy smiled and told him.

It would be a matter of time before they got back together.

Meanwhile, in front of a drug store, the teenagers that confronted Pony and MM were talking.

"We have to get back at them. They made us look like wusses."

"Do we know any of their names?" asked a teenager.

"Yeah, one of them is named Bryon."

At that moment, Mark overheard their conversation and walked up to them.

"Did this Bryon look like…"

He told the teens Bryon's description and they nodded.

I could let y'all get to those other guys. Just let me have Bryon. I know a way we can work this out.

The teens thought for a second then put on an evil smile.

Mark told them the plan and walked off.

"Bryon, you're judgement day is tomorrow!"


	9. The Expected Rumble

-I love these reviews! They make me wanna keep it up! Keep 'em comin! 

Chapter 9: The Expected Rumble 

The boys were in the hotel room, playing blackjack. When suddenly there was a knock at the hotel room. They had a plan for this. Just in case it was Mark, Bryon hid under the bed and Pony jumped into the closet. Tex went to go answer the door and smiled.

"It's just Rusty-James," he said.

Bryon and Pony came from their hiding places.

"I got a message from those guys that tried to steal Ponyboy's money," Rusty-James started out.

" They want to show how tough they are. They challenged us to a rumble."

Travis looked like he was ready to fight. Tex looked confused.

"What's a rumble?" he asked.

"It's a giant gang fight," answered Ponyboy, remembering the last rumble he was in.

"Well I'm in!" yelled Tex jumping up.

Ponyboy thought for a moment. He knew who he was fighting this time. They didn't look so tough.

"I'll jump in."

Bryon and Travis joined in too.

"Well let's leave at 7 tonight. They wanted us to meet them at 7:45 at an abandoned auto shop around here."

That night Rusty-James met everyone at Charlie's car. They all got in. Three in front and two in back. They met in the central area, waiting for the teenagers.

"Where are those guys!" yelled Bryon.

Right that moment the teenagers walked into the central area. Bryon and company readied themselves. But it was strange, Bryon felt weird and the teenagers seemed to be surrounding something.

"He's here," said one of the teenagers. Then they broke from the circle and showed what they were hiding. It was Mark.

Bryon's eyes widened.

"Can't get away now," said Mark with an evil smile.

Bryon then felt weak. He couldn't fight Mark; this was his best friend, his brother.

"Go Bryon!" yelled Rusty-James pushing Bryon back. Bryon darted off while everyone else attacked.

The teenagers jumped in front of Mark and the melee started. Mark slipped off to go and find Bryon. He wasn't going to get away this time.


	10. The Escape Road

Chapter 10: The Escape Road 

Bryon kept running around and over cars. He came to a building and broke through the window with a rock. That wasn't a good idea because Mark heard the glass shatter and started in that direction. Bryon was going through building quietly. Then he looked up on the top floor and saw Mark. He tried to run but then a pain jolted into his lower leg.

He looked at it and saw the hole with the red stain. Mark had shot him. Mark came down to the lower floor while smiling. Bryon knew that the end was near.

"Why are you doing this!" yelled Bryon.

"Why did you snitch on me!" retaliated Mark.

"Listen," yelled Bryon, trying to save himself. "I don't know what was wrong with me! I just saw how bad off MM and Cathy was and finding out you sold the drugs made it worse!"

"So you cared for those two more than you cared for me! Your brother!" yelled Mark. He had the pistol aimed at Bryon's fore head.

"So you want to shoot your brother, huh?" said Bryon calmly.

"Yes he does," said a voice.

Bryon looked up and Mark turned his head, with the gun still aimed.

A garage door raised up and Mr. Johnson was behind it, as well as a bunch of cars.

"Go ahead Mark. Finish the job."

Mark had his finger on the trigger, he waited a long time to do this. But then he looked at Bryon's face. It was filled with fear. The last time he saw him look like this was when after that kid at the dance cracked him over the head with a glass bottle. Then he remembered everything they had been through. He looked at the face again and didn't see a snitch anymore. He saw his buddy, his partner in crime, his best friend, his brother. Bryon had his eyes closed and was waiting for the loud bang that would end his life. But he never heard it. He looked up and Mark dropped the gun onto the floor.

"I-I can't," stuttered Mark. A sigh of relief came over Bryon.

" I thought you had the guts for this," said Johnson with displeasure. With that, he pulled out his own gun, fully loaded.

"It would have ended the same, either way."

"What do you mean?" asked Mark.

"I would have wasted both of you."

Mark was surprised that he had tricked him.

"What do you have against us!" demanded Bryon.

Johnson smiled.

"You two are the reason that my two pool buddies were thrown into jail. You guys remember Dirty Dave don't you."

Both Mark and Bryon realized who he was talking about. They remembered the night they hustled two Texans. The night Charlie was shot.

Mark was ticked. He wanted to attack Johnson but he didn't have the gun.

Johnson had his eyes fixed on Mark. He thought he would be the one to make the move.

Bryon quickly grabbed the pistol and shot at Johnson. It didn't hit Johnson but it hit the gun out of his hand. Johnson had backed up a little bit after the bullet was shot. He was behind the garage door. Mark quickly hit the button to make the door close. Bryon shot the machinery that operated the door. No one could in or out of that room.

"C'mon, let's go," said Mark helping Bryon up. Bryon leaned on Mark while hobbling on one leg. As soon as they got outside Charlie's car rolled up.

"Bryon- Oh crap," yelled Travis, who was driving. Ponyboy was beside him and so was Rusty-James. Tex was in the back.

"Don't worry. He's cool now," said Bryon, reading everyone's thoughts

Mark helped Bryon into the back seat and sat down beside him.

Travis peeled off to get out of the auto shop area. Soon they heard a loud noise. It sounded like a crash. Everyone except Travis turned to look at what had happened. A car had crashed through the garage door and was coming straight for them. Johnson was driving.

"Travis! Drive faster, some guy is after us!" yelled Bryon.

"Alright!"

Travis put the pedal to the metal and drove out of the auto shop area and into the highway. It was clear too.

"You guys are now gonna experience what it was like when I was doing 110!" yelled Travis and he sped up

Johnson was right behind them, he then stuck the gun out of the window.

"Get down!" yelled Mark.

Everyone ducked down and the back window shattered from the bullet. No one was hit.

Johnson shot again and the bullet hit the back tire.

"Oh shhhh.."

Rusty-James didn't get to finish his sentence because the car went off the road and rolled a couple of times before it hit a tree, but it was still on it's tires. Everyone was knocked out cold but Bryon held on to consciousness. He then saw Mr. Johnson outside of the window. Bryon once again thought his life was going to end. Then all of a sudden one muscular guy and two semi-muscular guys (one had long legs) came out of no where and attacked Johnson. Bryon couldn't see who it was because he passed out cold right then.


	11. Back to Being Brothers

Chapter 11: Back to being Brothers 

A white light brightened and woke Bryon up. He groaned and a nurse appeared in his sight. She smiled.

"You have a visitor," she said. "He says he's your brother."

"Let him in," Bryon said in a tired voice.

The nurse walked out and Mark came in.

"Hey, buddy. Are you okay?" he asked.

" I'm alright. Just tired."

"Well that's good," said Mark.

There was a silence. Then Bryon asked the first questions that popped into his head.

"Mark. What all is wrong with me? And who were those guys who attacked the guy who was chasing us?"

Mark thought for a moment and then answered.

"Those guys were Curtis' and that other guy, umm…Tex. Their brothers were the ones. I knew where you were because I forced out of Terry Jones. He then ran and told Curtis' brothers and they came in contact with Tex's brother. They then met Cathy and she told them what car you were in. They got here by money from Buck Merril's rodeo money. He had a lot this time. He lent it to them because they were friends with Dally. Before I came to, Ponyboy told his brothers that I wasn't chasing you guys anymore. Soda believed him, but it took a while before Darry believed us. He said that he'd beat the tar outta me if I tried anything. But I didn't care because I was worried about you. The bullet that hit you had to be removed and the crash made it worse. I felt the bad because it was partially my fault."

Bryon looked for at him for a second.

"Mark don't feel bad. You were just angry."

Mark then burst into tears.

He hugged Bryon while tears were rolling down his face.

"I'm sorry Bryon. I don't know what was wrong with me. You're my best friend for goodness sakes."

Bryon started to cry also.

"I say the same thing. What was wrong with me when I told on you. Let's just forgive and forget. Okay."

Mark nodded and sat back up wiping his face. Then the nurse stuck her head in the door.

"The doctor said you're alright. You can leave now, Bryon."

When she closed the door Mark smiled.

"C'mon. Let's leave this place. Everyone else is waiting."

Bryon looked confused.

"Everyone _else!" _

Down in the waiting room, everyone was nervously waiting to hear the results of Bryon. Ponyboy was sitting in between his brothers on the seats. Rusty-James and Travis were sitting there with their heads down. Tex and Mason were sitting nervously. Tex now knew what it was like when he had gotten shot and everyone was waiting for his results.

Cathy and MM were sitting next to eachother. Cathy was the most nervous. Soon the door opened and Mark was walking out backwards. He turned his head around and smiled. This time it wasn't evil.

"He's okay!"

With that, he turned around with his hands on a wheelchair and Bryon was sitting in it smiling.

Everyone sat up rejoicing and rushed towards Bryon and Mark. Everything was going to be alright for the good.

Everyone was outside. Saying thanks and getting into the Charlie's car while some took a cab.

Rusty-James helped Bryon into the car. Soda was driving the car.

"Hey, Rusty-James, Travis, Tex. Thanks for everything," said Bryon.

"No problem."

"It was fun."

"Glad to help"

They left Rusty-James. And he then walked to his apartment. He may not remember everything about the Motorcycle Boy, but he will surely remember this. When everyone got to the airport, they all said their goodbyes and Travis and Tex went to their wing.

Soon the Curtis', Carlsons, Bryon and Mark got to Tulsa on plane. Travis paid for the ticket and everything.

Three weeks later. Ms. Douglas walked into the house and yelled her son's name. Bryon appeared and said:

"I have a surprise for you."

Ms. Douglas loved surprises. Bryon signaled and Mark came out.

Ms. Douglas smiled and gave Mark a hug.

With a couple of tears in her eyes she said quietly

"Welcome back."

-Well that's the story.

I want to thank everyone who reveiwed my first fic. Now I will continue my fan fic stories. Look out for another Outsider fan fic. I saw another author do this and I decided I would give it a try. Don't worry. I'm not trying to copy anyone. It will be different. It's about what would happen if the Curtis' had another son whose older than Pony but younger than Soda and Darry. Also look for other stories with Boy Meets World, and possibly Holes. Thanks to Street Panther for putting me on your favorite authors list and Ale-Curtis Carter for recognizing the book comparison. Also thanks to the both of you for giving me the first reveiws I saw. In matter fact I want to thank everyone who read and reveiwed. Thanks. I'll be back with my second "The Outsiders" fic called:

Another Brother, Another Story


End file.
